The present application relates to a device and method for heating exhaust gas from the combustion of fossil fuel upstream of an emissions control device.
It is an object of the present application to provide an improved device and method for heating exhaust gas to achieve combustion or conversion of matter that has collected in a particulate filter or other emissions control device disposed in an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine or other fossil fuel burning device, without the need for a separate combustion or conversion chamber.